Papa's Gift To Me
by Kajune
Summary: The 9th's friend has asked Tsuna and his Guardians to come to a ball, to celebrate his daughter's 16th birthday. All must come, cross-dressing.


**Title** : Papa's Gift To Me

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Summary **: The 9th's friend has asked Tsuna and his Guardians to come to a ball, to celebrate his daughter's 16th birthday. All must come, cross-dressing.

---

The 9th Vongola boss' friend, who is head of the Burning Rice Family, has asked for Tsuna and his Guardians to come to a ball, to join the celebration of his daughter, Savanah's, 16th birthday. Since she is a fan of cross-dressing, everyone who comes must wear the opposite gender's clothing. Such as gowns, dresses and tuxedos, or formal wear shall be worn. Since Timoteo wishes to be polite, Tsuna and the others cannot say 'no' to the inventation. So, all must go without any choice.

They flew to Italy without much trouble, and rented a hotel there to get dressed and be ready for the ball that starts at 8 pm. Tsuna and Gokudera went out to buy the clothes that they needed. They bought more than they needed, so that everyone can choose on what to wear, even though none of them would dare to be caught dead in a dress.

When the 2 returned with fancy dresses, others stood with their backs agents the walls to be as far away as possible, from the clothes they must wear. Tsuna felt down as a reaction to what he saw, Gokudera wished to cheer him up, but he clearly understood the feelings of those who refuse to even think about wearing anything femanie. Until poor Tsuna said...

"We have no choice guys, we must wear..." Before he finised, he was cut off.

"If you think I'd be wearing a dress, I'll bite you to death." Threantend Hibari, who held a tonfa before his face.

Tsuna gulped, while Gokudera became alerted. Until Lambo walked up to them and asked...

"Say, did you buy anything that will fit Lambo-san?"

Both Tsuna and Gokudera looked down at him surprised, but not long, did Tsuna decide to just answer his question, while bringing out small sized dresses.

"Yeah, we did. Hope you like the colors." He said, showing 4 different colored dresses to Lambo.

"Lambo-san likes green, and that dress is green." Lambo said while pointing to the said dress.

"Yeah. And can you do me a favor and wear it to the ball?" Tsuna begged.

Lambo thought for a while. Even a 5 year old wasn't intrested in wearing girl's clothing. Therefore, he needed time to rethink the situation, while sticking a finger up his nose.

"Ok." He finally said. " But only if there is no make-up." He added.

"We didn't buy make-up since we only have to _wear_ female clothing, not change our looks as well." Gokudera pointed out.

With Lambo as the first to accept, Tsuna handed the dress to Lambo, who went for the changing room after taking the dress with his 'clean' hand. Everyone waited for him to come out. None expected the little kid to remove his cow suit, which didn't bother anyone. As long as he wears the dress, not rip it. When the doors opened, Lambo came out, within the green dress. He was still wearing his cowsuit, but that was ok, he still had his dress perfectly on.

"Does Lambo-san look pretty?" Lambo asked teasingly.

Gokudera cursed in annoyment while Tsuna laughed it off, along with Yamamoto.

"10th," Gokudera suddenly said. "What about shoes?" Asked the Storm Guardian.

"Oh yeah, we forgot all about that." Tsuna said while slapping the side of his head. "Go buy some shoes that matches the colors of each dress, and buy high hells if it's neccersary."

With that said, Gokudera went for the door before saying...

"Ok, 10th. " He was out the door. Leaving Tsuna to say...

"Who's next?"

All looked unwilling, and very uncoroprative. Especially Hibari, who didn't even dare to look at what he must wear.

"Me then." Said Yamamoto, who picked up a large blue dress, that was also fancy.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna mummered.

The Rain Guardian then walked into the changing room, and came out with his normal clothes in his arms, as he wore the dress perfectly.

"I'll just wait for the shoes, ok?" Yamamoto said before walking away.

All of them were staring at him, since he had the gutts.

---

Eventually, everyone wore dresses, that includes wearing shoes. Since the shop that sells female shoes only had high-heels left, everyone was forced to learn how to wear them. Except for Lambo, who's size don't come in as high-heels, but flat.

When all were ready, they left the hotel, and made their way to the ball without being noticed. Thanks to Mukuro's Mist.

Once they had arrived in front of the extremely large and fancy ball, there was no need to hide, so they allowed themselves to be seen by others who were cross-dressing. When they arrived within the front doors, they were shocked. There were a lot of people, not to mention a lot of expensive and delicious food. That includes the lovely music and atmosphere.

"This is awesome to the Extreme!!!" Ryohei yelled, lucky no one else heard but the gang.

"Let's have a dance, Gokudera." Yamamoto offered.

"What? Are you crazy you baseball idiot!?" The other protested.

"Look, both male and female are dancing together. We should dance to master these shoes." Yamamoto explained.

In the end, Gokudera accepted, while blushing. Yamamoto just laughed it off, and walked Gokudera to the dance floor.

"Let's eat some extreme food, Sawada!" Ryohei offered.

"Err, I'm not sure if I'm that hungry, Onii-san." Tsuna said. "Why don't you take Lambo instead?"

"Yeah! Lambo-san wants extreme food!!" The 5 year old cheered.

Because of that, Ryohei took Lambo to the first thing his heart desired on that fine and long table; turkey.

This leaves Tsuna with an emberassed Hibari and Mukuro, who has been staring at the bottom of Hibari's dress for quiet a while. However, he ended his stare when he decided that it was time to take some action. So he said...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I shall be taking Hibari Kyoya to a dance, if you do not mind." Mukuro said while taking Hibari's left hand.

"Uh...I...Don't...Think..." Before Tsuna was finished, Mukuro said...

"It'll be fine. Go on, go introduce yourself to the boss' daughter." Mukuro said while pointing over to a teenager who seems to be 16 years old. The exact age of Savanah. Once Tsuna spotted her, he became sure that it was her. So, he walked towards her, leaving an angered Hibari with a smiling Mukuro.

"I will never dance with you." Hibari said, while pulling his hand back.

"Kufufu. Then so be it. But," Mukuro said. "I have never seen you in a dress before." As he said that, his left hand reached for the bottom of Hibari's dressed, and began to pull it up. Hibari became surprised, and at the same time furious with the perveted movement. So, Hibari quickly pushed it down. However, Mukuro wasn't going to give in.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Angrily, did Hibari ask.

"Kufufu. You seem so offering when you are in a dress." Mukuro commented, before giving the dress another pull.

"Stop it!" Hibari protested, as well as trying to push the dress down.

"No."

"Mukuro...!"

Hibari was in fear that people will see, see him be opened up like this while wearing a woman's clothing. But to prevent that, he would have to stop Mukuro's right hand, that is now pulling up the dress from the front part.

"No!" Hibari spoke.

He was begining to feel useless since Mukuro's right hand was able to reach into the dress, followed by the front part. But before he could do something perverted, Hibari steped on his foot with the back of his heel. Causing immediant pain. When Mukuro let go, Hibari ran off. Heading straight up for the second floor. While making a note.

_Never run up the stairs in a dress._

Since he had to hold the front part, and it slowed him down. Not to mention make him look more like a lady.

When Hibari had made it to the second floor, he looked back down, and saw Mukuro coming up for him. He was fast. So Hibari entered the closet room to him. Which turned out to be a large bed room with a double bed.

Without thinking twice, Hibari decided to walk over to the bathroom door, giving Mukuro an oppertunity to open the bedroom door, and find him.

"Mukuro!" Hibari spoke out when he turned around and saw the illusionist.

"Oya. So you want it done here, where no one can see? Fine." Mukuro said, before quickly closing the door and locking it, and then charging over to Hibari, before grabbing him from behind, and pulling up his dress.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

However, Mukuro ignored, and was more succesful this time, in pulling the dress up fully at the back at witness Hibari's boxers. Hibari covered his mouth with his hand and blushed as a reaction. But he wasn't going to give in, so he tried to step on Mukuro's feet while his hands try to push the pervert off.

To no avail.

Mukuro was quick and knew what he wanted. So, he caressed Hibari's thighs with both hands while holding the dress up half way. Hibari wasn't used to being touched, so he moaned gently to those smooth hands on his soft flesh.

"I have always wanted to see you so, 'open' like this." Mukuro whispered in Hibari's ear.

"What...Do...You...Mean?" Hibari managed to ask.

"Boy's clothing isn't as sexy as girl's clothing. That's why I'm so aroused with seeing you, touching you while you're wearing what seems to be, a gorgous dress." Mukuro complimented before licking Hibari's ear.

The Cloud Guardian gasped.

As Mukuro proceeded to feel what he has always wanted to, Hibari continues to remove his hands from him.

"Stop!" He said, but Mukuro won't listen.

When Mukuro became bored, he then announced.

"Now, Let's take this all off shall we?"

He pulled down Hibari's boxers, and threw them far away. Before proceeding in pulling off the entire dress, worn by a damsel in destress.

---

Downstairs...

Gokudera did not feel comfortable with dancing, though he was skilled at dancing, he did not like doing it in a dress, or with another guy. Especially one who he considers dumb and disturbing.

"You look lovely, you know that?" Yamamoto suddenly asked.

When Gokudera turned to look at the baseball player's eyes, he noticed, that the look in them, were different.

Yamamoto Takeshi's eyes were always wide and shiny, anf full of happiness. But this look, shows lust and, some maturity.

That isn't what Gokudera expected to see, nor was the question what he expected to hear.

"I think this suits you." Yamamoto commented, in a voice that was more mature than his own.

"Are you crazy!? I'm no woman, I..." Before he could finish, he was cut off.

"Don't yell, you'll look more like a groucy old lady than a young and beautiful one." Yamamoto said, with features and a tone that sounded a bit more like his regular.

Gokudera said nothing after, heck, he didn't say anything until he was told to go meet with the boss and heir to the Burning Rice Family.

The only thing he said when he met the energetic and playful and also happy teenager was...

"She is as goofy as her father." His comment, was agreed by those who stood with him. Which were, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei. Lambo was sleeping on the dinner table from eating too much.

Anyway, no one ever questioned were Mukuro and Hibari went. Since all believed, that they left to go change.

However...

---

Hibari held onto the Mist Guardian from under the arms, while moaning to every thrust the other made. Their bodies, were covered in sweat, their lips, never seem to be tired of kissing. Their eyes, showed great passion, and love. Hibari almost clawed the back of Mukuro when the illusionist began to tease him some more, by stroking him again.

But he only did so, so they could come together.

They did.

And they were exhausted.

Mukuro exited Hibari minutes later after stopping, then, did he fall down next to Hibari, before looking at the other in the eyes.

"Did you like that, princess?" He asked, with a teasing voice.

"Please, call me Kyoya. And, no." Hibari answered.

"Why?" Mukuro asked, with a concerned look. As his left hand gently stroked the other's cheek.

"Because I had to wear a dress."

---

**End**

Hibari had no choice but to agree. He'd expect everyone to be downstairs, so that means upstairs, there is no one there. When they arrived on the second floor, Hibari noticed that the place was more like a palace due to the bedrooms and bathrooms. When Hibari went into a bedroom that was large a


End file.
